Ice Cream
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: "IT'S DONE!" Boomer exclaimed loudly in the kitchen, "What's don-Oh sweet Jesus..." Brick's eyes widened as he walked in on the mountain of ice cream Boomer had put together in their kitchen
**Narrator's POV**

"IT'S DONE!" Boomer exclaimed loudly in the kitchen, "What's don-Oh sweet Jesus..." Brick's eyes widened as he walked in on the mountain of ice cream Boomer had put together in their kitchen. "Boomer...why?" Brick asked, "I was bored." He said with a huge smile, "What are you gonna do with this?" Boomer shook his head, "Not me, you." Brick cocked his head to the side with confusion, "I'm going to Australia!" Brick didn't move, "For an art show!" Now Brick understood but then did a double take, "Now!?" Boomer nodded, "Welp...bye!" He speed out the kitchen and the out the front door.

Brick groaned, "What the fuck am I gonna do with all this ice cream?"

"I'm back." Butch announced walking through the front door, "Hey, I'm in the kitchen!" Butch floated to the kitchen, looked at the ice cream mountain, kissed Brick's forehead, then looked back at the mountain, "Are you that hungry?" Brick sighed, "No! Boomer was bored."

Butch used his x-ray vision and scanned the house, "Then where is he?"

"Australia..."

"Ooooooh, the art show."

"You knew?"

"I told him about it."

"Oh okay...wait! No okay, what do we do with all this ice cream?"

"Eat it...?"

"Wooooooow like I haven't thought of that."

"You know you didn't."

"Alright fine, I didn't but, this is a lot of ice cream the human body can not consume."

"We are not entirely human genius."

Brick stepped on Butch's foot making the green clad boy clutch his foot and hop around, "Shit! What the fuck dude!?" Brick ignored this and circled the mountain before flying high and taking a huge bite _(weird I know you don't bite ice-cream XD)_ out the mountain.

When he landed on the ground Butch finally recovered from his foot pain, "Well?" Brick swallowed the ice-cream he had in his mouth and sighed, "This is going to take forever." Butch smirked as he formulated a plan, he proceeded to Brick and kissed him, Brick was confused but he can honestly never resist a kiss from Butch and so he melted into the kiss.

Brick wrapped his arms around Butch's neck who then wrapped his arms around Brick's waist. The kiss was deepened by Butch who pushed his tongue into Brick's mouth. Brick let a moan escape his lips but it was swallowed into the kiss as the two fought for dominance.

All was well until Brick felt something wet, squishy and cold on his backside. Before he knew it he was pushed completely into the mountain, his hat fell to the ground, the mountain lost it's natural balance and fell over towards Butch, who then proceeded to eat all the ice-cream that could have covered him.

About 1/6 of the ice-cream mountain was gone by then. Brick ragged as he stood and walked over to Butch who had an amused smile on his face, "Why did you push me?" Brick asked clenching his teeth shut, "Because you stepped on my foot, duh." Brick was about to sucker punch Butch but decided there was no point, so instead he took some ice-cream and rubbed it all over him.

Butch just gave a questioning look until he noticed the look in Brick's eyes, "Dude...fuck no. Do not touch me!" Brick did not heed Butch's warning and ran to Butch who super charged away.

The two laughed as they sped around the house occasionally engulfing a mouthful of ice-cream. By the time Brick finally caught Butch about 2/3 of the ice-cream mountain was left. Brick pushed Butch into the ice-cream and the ice-cream splattered, the two love birds laughed and held each other happily.

That was until Butch decided to lick Brick's cheek. This caused the latter to shiver with a quiet moan escaping from his mouth. Brick's eyes widened and a blush cover his face and down his neck.

He's hard...

Brick attempted to leave, "I-I'm going to go shower..." Butch pulled Brick back on top of him before he got far, "What's wrong?" Brick shook his head and looked down, "I, uh..." Brick closed his eyes and let out a whimper. Butch found his problem and brushed his hand over it.

"Maybe we should clean up..." Butch kissed Brick's forehead and stood up to pick up his hat, "T-thank you..."

"No problem."


End file.
